princeofshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Wyatt
Prudence "Prue" Wyatt is a teenage Life Essence created by Isabella, who possessed the mortal Melanie Stryder's body. She is the sister and bride of Lucius Wyatt. 'Biography' Creation & Death Created by Isabella, Prue's life essence managed to escape and then found her father. Speaking to him telepathically and requesting a host, Max fetched her the body of Melanie Stryder whom longed for death. With that, he returned with the body and Prue took it over. It was later on though that she desired the powers of her parents and she drowned in the pool of Ludlow Castle, similar to her sister-in-law Melanie. Rebirth After Prue's death, Max and Isabella worked on a new Life Essence which was merged with the blood of both parents. It was then that the remnants of the last Life Essence merged with the new one and therefore retained the memory of her parents and family, yet none of her most recent memories. With that, Prue also wanted to keep her mother's red dress she received as a wedding present from Max until one was made for her. In the meantime, Prue found herself pregnant after casting a spell and the soul of Melanie Stryder entered her womb. Now with a child growing within her, Prue accepted it and despite Isabella's advice, she entered her mind and got a better understanding of her pregnancy with Nicholas. Edward's Arrival By Christmas 1482, Prue's uncle Edward was sent to Ludlow by the request of his wife Elizabeth. He was infected with a disease that started ravaging his lungs. It was then that Prue found out she was her father's twin. Prue started to treat him when he was king, however it was Max that told her to stop. Husband & Wife Since her creation, Prue has watched both her brother and his bride happily close and married. This of course led her to jealousy and as a result, became upset. Desiring a mate of her own, her father came to her and she explained what was wrong with her. Max then proceeded to create a mate for her which she recommended the name Lucius. It was then that Max and the newly created Lucius Wyatt entered her room. Looking at her mate, Prue said to her father "He's Perfect". This led to a passionate kiss between the couple. As a result, they decided to wait until after their father became king to consummate their marriage as husband and wife. 'Powers & Abilities' ' Active Powers' *'Immortality:' As a life essence, Prue has the ability to live forever and is virtually immune to death. *'Telepathy:' Prue has demonstrated that she has the ability to enter the minds of other people, even those she's taken over. **'Telepathic Speech:' Prue demonstrated the power to speak mentally to others when she took over the body of Melanie Stryder. *'Empathy: '''Prue can feel the emotions of her host. She first used it to feel Melanie's pain. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' A power that she has when she is in her host is a far more developed form of telekinesis'.' **'Telekinetically Enhanced Condition:' As a telekinetic user, Prue can enhance her physical abilities to make her stronger, faster, more durable and agile. **'Telekinetic Flight:' A technique that not many have developed, Prue has the ability to mentally lift herself off the ground and fly at amazing speeds. 'Personality & Traits' Prue is known to be nice to people, even her own family as well as others. She's also been shown to have pity for those who are in pain, even those who have succumbed to depression. She's also known to be reasonable as well as merciful when it comes to other pain of other people. Aside from her more sentimental and sympathetic aspects of personality, Prue has also demonstrated kindness and even happiness towards many others. 'References''' *The name Prudence is a reference to the character Prue Halliwell who is one of the three Halliwell witches in the series "Charmed". Category:Life Essences Category:Immortals Category:Females